Romance In The Silver Millinium
by Pyro-Girl
Summary: It's a mix of Sailor moon and Gundam Wing. Basicly the gundams come, fall in love , fight a battle, and go home. You get the idea?^_^ Chapter 5 is here!! Please Read and Review (And give me ideas for the next chapter^_~)
1. A Nick Name For Serena

****

Romance in the Silver Millennium

Chapter 1:

A Nickname for Serena

It was a typical day at the palace on the moon. Princess Serena was trying to concentrate on studying how to be a queen and practicing her ice skating skills. Ice-skating was a very popular and competitive sport on the moon. There was only one other person as good as Princess Serena and that was Princess Lita of the Planet Jupiter.

"Hey Lita," Serena yelled at Lita who was walking in the opposite direction. 

"Hi princess. Have you seen the new prince from earth? He just arrived here today." Lita responded. She was wearing a sparkling green dress and was carrying a purse the same color.

"No, I haven't met him yet. Want to go ask my mother if she has met him yet?"

"Not now. Do you want to go ice skating?"

"Sure. We my as well ask her because that is where my ice skates are," Serena responded with a sigh. They walked through the halls like every elegant Princess should. As they neared the throne room, they heard the queen speaking to some one else in the room.

"Mother are you in there?" Serena asked in a worried voice as she walked into the room. Beside her was Lita with an amazed look on her face.

"That's the prince from earth," Lita whispered to Serena who was speechless. 

"Serena! What have you come here for? I did not expect you back until supper tonight," Queen serenity asked her with a confused look on her face.

"I met Lita in the hall so we decided to go ice skating and ask you if you had meet the prince from earth that Lita was telling me about," she responded. 

"I see you have already meet him Queen Serenity," Lita said with a sparkle in her green eyes.

"Yes I have. Serena, I would like you to meet Prince Darien from earth." Queen Serenity told Serena. 

"Hi princess," Darien said with a slight bow. The way he said it was in a very sweet and loving voice. The queen could tell that he was in love with her daughter.

"Lita come with me, the two of them might want to talk,' Serenity told Princess Lita. They walked out of the room and out into he courtyard. 

"Hi Prince Darien, I am honored to meet you. Are things going fine on earth?" Serena asked. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Things are doing great on earth, well, most of the time." He responded. Just then Lita walked into the room.

"Well, come on Serena. Let's go so we have time to ice skate," Lita said with enthusiasm in her voice. The two started to walk off as Serena got her ice skates.

"When will I see you again," Darien yelled at Serena. But it was too late. They were already too far down the hall to hear him.

"Don't worry, you will see her later tonight," Queen Serenity told him.

******

"I want you to meet my boyfriend," Lita told Serena. "He is going to meet us at the ice skating rink."

"Okay," Serena responded.

"Hey you two! Where you headed?" Rei asked walking up to the two of them. She was Princess Rei Hino of the planet mars. She wore a red velvet dress and had long black hair. 

"Hi Rei," Serena responded to her. The two of them argue often but they are the best of friends. "Lita and I are going ice skating. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, but I'll be late. I have to meet Jedite at my place in 5 minutes," Rei responded.

"Okay, if you see the others tell them too," Lita told Rei as she walked off. 

"Well I guess we're on our own for a while," Serena commented as they walked into the Ice skating rink. They laced up their skates quickly and stepped onto the ice. "Want to race around the rink?" she questioned.

"Sure. Last one there doesn't get any cheese cake," Lita said as they started off. Princess Serena was gliding along the ice peacefully and then suddenly, before she knew it, Whack! She slammed right into a wall. 

"Owwwwwww," She started to pout as Lita skated to a stop.

"I see the princess has lived up to her reputation as a klutz," a familiar voice said. Serena looked behind her only to see Prince Darien from earth laughing at her. "Maybe I should call you meatball head.


	2. New Friends

****

Chapter 2

"New Friends"

"You are so mean. I don't know why my mother let you come here," Serena responded. Princess Lita could see the anger in her face as the prince skated off toward the exit. "He's going to pay."

"Hey Lita," the very charming voice of Nephlite said. "How's my girl doing?" 

"Fine Nephlite. I would like you to meet Princess Serena, the queen's daughter." Lita told Nephlite. Their conversation was interrupted by a shout. 

"Hey there princess," shouted as she skated over with Jedite. "This is Jedite. Ami and Mina can't make it. They're both out on dates."

"Who are their boyfriends?" Serena asked wondering why she was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend.

"They are Malachite and Zoisite," Nephlite told Serena." "Have you meet the Prince?"

"Yes! He is very rude. He called me Meatball head," Serena responded angrily. 

"The name fits you," Rei said as she started giggling. Jedite Nephlite and Rei skated off the ice leaving Lita and Serena alone on the ice.

"They are so mean to me!" she exclaimed at them.

"Sorry to say princess, but the name does fit you," Lita remarked looking at the princess's hair as she skated off toward the exit.

"Hey! My moms going to hear about this!"

5 minutes later 

"Mother are you here?" Serena asked walking into the throne room.

"She isn't but I am," a familiar voice said. Serena walked into the room to see Darien sitting on the floor petting her cat Luna. "Hey meatball head!"

"Leave me alone. You've already maid my day bad enough," Serena yelled. Luna got up and walked over to Serena who was now sitting in her chair.

"It's okay Serena, but the name does fit you," Luna told Serena as she jumped onto her lap.

"Fine, agree with every one else."

"Agree on what?" The queen asked walking into the room.

"Darien called me meatball head," Serena told her mother. She started giggling as soon as she heard this.

"Seems like someone has developed a crush on you," Queen Serenity said with a giggle. Darien's face got all red and he got up and left the room. "Well I guess he does." 

"I don't care!" Serena exclaimed stomping off into her room. "Hey! How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," Darien said. "As you heard I do have a crush on you." His face brightened when he said this.

"Well, I do have a little rush on you so I'll think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Well, since you have a crush on me and I have a small crush on you I figured that you were going to ask me out."

"I was going to ask your mother first."

"Ask me what" Serenity asked walking into the room. 

"I was going to ask you if I could go out with the princess," Darien responded, the sparkle in his eyes to the queen that he truly love the princess.

"I guess you can. Your face shows all the love you need to go out with my daughter."

"Thank you mother," Serena said excitedly. "Darien do you want to go ice skating?"

"Sure meatball head. Maybe we can have spaghetti and MEATBALLS for dinner tonight." Darien replied emphasizing the word meatballs. 

"Oh, I ota slap you." She replied. "I'm not a three course meal," as the couple walked out of the room hand in hand toward the ice skating rink. "Hey Mina and Ami, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much here. Who's the guy you're holding hands with?" Ami asked walking over to Darien and Serena. Their faces both got red.

"I would like you to meet Prince Darien, from earth. He is my boy friend." Serena replied.

"I sensed love in the air as soon as I saw you two together," Mina said. "He must be special because you mother would not let you go out with just anyone."

"Well, we gota go. Where you headed?" Ami asked.

"We're going to go ice skating," Darien told them. "Do you want to go with us?"

"No, We're busy right now. We'll see you later tonight," Mina said walking off.

"Maybe, depends on what we plan to do," Serena responded. "See Ya!"


	3. The Romance

# Pyro's notes--- Hey finally chapter 3 is here. If you're wondering when the Gundam's come in around chapters 4 and 5, I should have those done sometime within the next three weeks.I have some of the fic already written but I don't have it typed yet. ^-^ 

# Disclaimer--- (forgot to put in the first 2 chapters) I don't own any of the characters I just own the story!

## Chapter 3

**The Romance**

** **

"Great, we get the ice all to ourselves," Darien said putting on his skates. "Be careful not to run into any walls Serena."

**"Hey! I'm not going to. I was not paying any attention last time because I was talking with Lita!" Serena responded.**

**"I could believe that with a mouth like yours.," Darien yelled as he skated up behind her. " What do you want to do tonight?" he whispered in her ear when he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"I don't know. Maybe we should take a walk through town because I don't get out of the castle that often." Darien let go of her as Serena skated ahead.**

**"Okay. We'll do something like that, it's a date! Hey Serena look here."**

**"What?"**

**"Watch out for the wall in front of you!" she didn't react fast enough. WACK!**

**"Owwwwwwwwww," Serena screamed, "you're so mean to me"**

**"Sorry meatball head," Darien said picking her up. " I didn't know that the wall was that close."**

**"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Serena said standing up. "It's just that I have never had a boy friend before."**

**"Come on, we better go and get ready for our date tonight," Darien said to the princess while he skated toward the exit.**

**"Hey, wait for me," Serena screamed almost falling over trying to catch up to Darien."You're so mean," she said taking his hand. They walked toward the castle in silence until Serena, being her klutzy self, almost fell. "Ahh!"**

**"Gotcha Serena," Darien said catching her. "You need to be more careful Meatball head."**

**"Please don't call me that. So I'll see you in 2 hours? See ya!" Serena yelled running off into the main palace room.**

**"Where do you want to meet?" Darien yelled.**

**"Right here," She yelled without turning around.**

***************

**"Hey mom!"**

**"Hi Serena. Have you and Darien decided what to do tonight?"Queen Serenityasked as she spotted Serena walking into the room.**

**"Ya, Darien has some surprise planed for me." Serena responded sitting down. "Do you think that I could visit Earth?"**

**"No. Darien told me that things were pretty bad there," Serenity said lowering her head to the ground. "He thinks that Queen Beryl is trying to take overthe earth and lead an attack against the moon."**

**"That's terrible mother." Serena exclaimed. Hearing all of the commotion, Mina and Malachite walked into the room with Ami and Zoisite right behind them.**

**"What's all the commotion about here?" Ami asked with a very puzzled look on her face. Ami was the princess of the planet Mercury. She wore a blue silver dress and had deep blue eyes.**

**"It's nothing. If it is a problem we will call for your help later," Queen Serenity said sending a keep quiet glance at Serena.But it wasn't likely that she would keep quiet. She had heard about Queen Beryl. She was from the nega-moon kingdom, life enemy of the Moon Kingdom.**

**"Serena, I would like you to meet our boy friends Malachite and Zoisite," Mina said smiling.**

**"Hi nice to meet you," she responded. Just then she spotted Darien coming into the room.**

**"Hey Serena, you ready to go?" Darien asked noticing Zoisite and Malachite in the room.**

**"Prince Darien!" they both exclaimed.**

**"We've heard great things about you," Zoisite said with a slight bow.**

**"What brings you here?" Malachite asked.**

**"Things aren't good on earth and I was hoping to go out with the princess and maybe seek her in marriage," he responded. Serena's and her mother's faces both looked surprised when he said this. **

**"What did you just say?" Serena said stuttering. Her face turned pale but then she started to blush. "We better get going," she said grabbing Darien's hand and practically dragging him out of the room.**

**"Hey hold on a second," Darien yelled almost falling over. "I'm going to be covered in dirt if you don't stop!"**

**"Sorry. I forgot it was you. I thought that you were Rei," Serena said letting him go.**

**"Thanks," he responded regaining his balance. **

**"What did you tell my mother? Something about Queen Beryl on earth?" Serena asked as soon as they were out of hearing range from her mother. **

**"It's nothing really. I'll tell you later let's not ruin our night. Any way, I sense something else that is coming but it's not from our world."**

**"Maybe we could ask Sailor Pluto?" Serena asked Darien as they approached their destination. **

**"No," He responded. "Well we're here. Isn't the lake beautiful?"**

**"Ya. Look over there. That light looks a funnel spinning," Serena said moving closer to Darien.**

** **

** **

**Pyro's Notes---- It's the end of chapter 3!! Wondering what that thing is? Well you're going to have to wait!!! Expect the next chapter within the next 2 weeks!!! See Ya**

**Pyro-Girl**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	4. Friends or Enemies

Pyro's notes--- Hey chapter 4 is finally here! I hope that you enjoy it because the Gundams are finally here. This chapter is pretty long so sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer---- I don't own any of the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters, as you all know

Update—"isn't the lake beautiful?"

"Ya, look over there, that light looks like a funnel spinning," Serena said moving toward Darien.

Chapter 4

Friends or Enemies

The spiral was pink and was over the direct center of the lake. Then they saw ten objects fall out of it and land in the deep water. 

"What was that?" Serena asked Darien who was stunned himself. 

"I don't know. Maybe we should go tell your mother?" Darien responded holding her hand.

"No, I don't think so. Lets check in the morning to see if anything has washed ashore," Serena said walking off. "Right now we should get on with our date."

"Okay meatball Head," Darien said catching up with her. "But one problem."

"What is that?"

"I was planning on going out onto the lake with you." 

"We can still go. What we saw doesn't mean that there is something dangerous in the lake now."

"Okay."

Darien started the engine and they headed out onto the lake. "I wonder who or what they are." He said.

"I don't know and I don't really want to find out." Serena said. "Look over there!" Serena yelled. "Something is floating in the water."

"They look like humans but they can't be because we do not travel to the moon that way." Darien said. His face showed worry as he brought the boat to where they could get a better look at the bodies.

"They are humans! Hurry up and get them on the boat so they do not drown," Serena yelled trying to grab one of their hands. As she was trying, someone grabbed her hand to be pulled up, she screamed as she plunged into the water.

"Serena!" Darien yelled trying to get her but he did not reach her in time. "NO!" The teenage boy that had accidentally pulled Serena into the water dove under to find her. Her was average height and had long brown hair that was in a braid that was a yard long. He had a black out fit on and had cobalt blue eyes. He grabbed Serena around the waste and started to swim to the surface.

"Serena," Darien said as the teen carrying Serena reached the surface. Darien first pulled Serena aboard and then helped the boy who had saved her. "Wake up Serena," Darien said. Serena started coughing up water as she came to life. 

"What happened?" Serena asked as Darien picked her up, brought her inside the cabin of the boat, and placed her on the bunk.

"Shhh, don't talk, just rest," he said kissing her on the forehead. "Can you get me some blankets out of that cupboard?" Darien asked the boy. "What's your name?"

"He runs, he hides, he does everything but her never lies, Duo Maxwell," Duo responded handing Darien the blankets. "Who are you?"

"I'm Darien, Prince Darien from Earth," Darien said.

"What do you mean from Earth? Aren't we on the Earth?"

"No, we're on the moon." Just then they heard someone climb onto the boat. Darien pulled out his sword and went out to see who was there. Duo followed him to see if it was one of his friends. 

"Heero," Duo said as he saw his friend lying on the boat deck. Heero jumped up and pulled out his gun when he saw Darien's sword.

"Omea O Korso," Heero said as he pointed his gun at Darien and fired. 

"Darien!" Serena screamed as she ran over to her boyfriend. He had fallen to the deck and was in a pile of blood, with a small bullet hole between his eyes.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "What did you do?! He was a prince! You idiot!"

Serena yelled with tears in her eyes, "You BAKA! You just killed my boyfriend and who ever lays a hand on him has to deal with me! I'm NOT no ordinary girl!" She was bent down over Darien's lifeless, blood-covered corpse. 

TBC

Pyro's notes--- Hey! Like the suspense? I do! My friend Star Blade helped me with a tiny bit of this chapter (Starblade: Hi Peoples! I'm the rated-R mind here! ^.^) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The rest of the pilots are coming in the next chapter. No more of the fan-fic from this point on has been written yet(I decided to get rid of the rest) so if you have any ideas tell me! ^-^


	5. New Romances

Pyro's notes--- Hey all of my wonder full fans out there.^-^ Chapter 5 is here! Thank you for all of those wonderful reviews! I am very glad you all liked what happened to Darien.

-------UPDATE-------

"Omea O Korso," Heero said as he pointed his gun at Darien and fired. 

"Darien!" Serena screamed as she ran over to her boyfriend. He had fallen to the deck and was in a pile of blood, with a small bullet hole between his eyes.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "What did you do?! He was a prince! You idiot!"

Serena yelled with tears in her eyes, "You BAKA! You just killed my boyfriend and who ever lays a hand on him has to deal with me! I'm NOT no ordinary girl!" She was bent down over Darien's lifeless, blood-covered corpse.

Chapter 5

New Romances

"Heero, you just pissed off a princess. That's not a good thing to do!" Duo exclaimed at the top of his lungs. 

***********

"Did anyone just here that?" Sailor Jupiter asked hearing the gun shot. Queen Serenity had told the Scouts to transform and go look for her daughter when she had not arrived back at the palace on time.

"I defiantly heard that," Sailor Mars responded.

"It sounded like it was coming form the lake," Sailor Venus said. They all started to run toward the lake in search of who ever had fired that shot. They arrived at the lake when Duo was shouting at Heero and Princess Serena was bent down over…

"Princess!" They all exclaimed.

"What happened to Darien?" Sailor Mercury asked running over to Darien's lifeless body after they all jumped onto the boat. Now another teenage boy was trying to climb on to the boat. He had blond hair and very beautiful blue eyes and a kind face.He was a little over five feet tall and average size.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sailor Jupiter shouted as all of the scouts surrounded Princess Serenity and the lifeless corpse of Prince Darien. They intended to send a beam of energy up into the sky to alert the queen of the danger the had encountered. "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Sailor Planet Power!" They all shouted at once. A white beam of light was sent up into the air. Everyone in the city looked up to see the beam of light that they all knew meant danger. The queen jumped up out of her seat and ran to get the legendary silver crystal. It held the most power in the entire universe. She arrived on the sight that the scouts had sent the beam up in to the air and saw something that amazed her.There in the middle of the circle of light, Prince Darien's body was floating up in to thenight sky. Serena was sitting on the ground crying and watching her beloved Darien rise up into the air.

"Serena," Queen Serenity asked, " what happened?" The scouts stopped releasing their energy once Darien was no longer in site. 

"He killed Prince Darien!," Sailor Jupiter said. 

TBC

Pyro's Notes--- This is the end of chapter 5! Please review. Also Please read and review my other ficMixed Up Time Travel! I'd really love you all for It! ^-^


	6. Gone

Pyro's Notes---- Chapter 6 is up and out

Pyro's Notes---- Chapter 6 is up and out! ^-^ My Bestest best (And very in love with Heero) Friend Starblade is now going to be a part time co-writer! Her work will be inside ** Those Nifty little asterisks! *-* J ¬.¬

----Update----

"Serena," Queen Serenity asked, " what happened?" The scouts stopped releasing their energy once Darien was no longer in site. 

"He killed Prince Darien!" Sailor Jupiter said.

Chapter 6

Gone

"These boys fell out of the sky," Serena tried to say while sobbing, "and we went to help Duo onto the boat, and I fell over board. After that, we heard someone climb aboard and Darien went to see who it was and Heero, as Duo calls him, pulled out his gun and shot Darien!" 

Queen Serenity walked over to her daughter, who was lying on the boat deck, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"He will pay for what he has done!" Serena said launching herself at Heero, her crescent moon flaring to life.Heero just stood there staring at the blond teenager who was on a collision course with him. 

Serena had gone mad. When she was ten feet away from Heero all of the sudden she stopped in her tracks as if all the power had left her. Duo was very surprised to see the rampaging princess stop in her tracks. No had expected it, and no one thought that it would happed."Look what you have done!" Serena shouted. "You have caused me the lose of someone who truly loved me!"

** "It was self-defense," Heero responded coldly. "He was preparing to attack me." **

Serena launched her self at Heero again filled with rage. ** Heero brought his gun up and pointed it at her forehead just as she arrived in front of him. Serena stopped in her tracks, fear clearly written on her face.

Time stood still. No one dared to move. No one wanted to provoke the dark-haired pilot with the gun. His actions would decide Serena's fate.

Heero glared at Serena momentarily. Then, his gaze kept on Serena's face, he replaced the gun from where he pulled it. He turned quickly, and before anyone could make a move, jumped over the side of the boat into the smooth waters of the lake.

Serena realized she had been holding her breath, and let it out of a quiet sigh. He had decided to let her live. "Why?" she thought, silently. "Why didn't he just shoot me? There was nothing to stop him" Her thoughts were put on hold, though, as the other scouts ran to her to check her for any harm.

Meanwhile, Heero arrived on the nearby shore. He looked back at the boat, now quite a ways away. He turned toward the palace grounds and started walking. "This is going to be tough," he thought. " We'll need time and space to plan what to do." **

Back on the boat, the scouts were all standing beside Serena, trying to comfort her. She had fallen to her knees when Heero jumped over board. "Why," she sobbed," why did he have to kill him?"

"It's going to be all right Serena," Sailor Mars said. " Everything will be fine." 

"I want them all found and arrested! They need to be under top security surveillance!" Serena screamed. "We don't know who they are or where they came from."

"It will be done, Princess," all of the scouts said together. Sailor Jupiter grabbed Duo and twisted his arms around behind his back so that he could not get away. All of the other scouts grabbed the three other boys that had finally climbed onto the boat.

Queen Serenity helped her heart broken daughter up and off of the boat as soon as it had arrived on shore. "I want the other boy found as soon as possible," Queen Serenity shouted to comfort her daughter. The 4-gundam pilots were thrown into the prison as soon as they reached it and put in separate rooms. 

Back at the palace Serena had gone straight to her room and was now crying into her pillow.

"Serena, everything is going to be all right. We will find that boy who killed Darien and banish them all from this universe. You will never have to be reminded of them ever again," Queen Serenity said standing at the doorway of her room. 

"Just leave me alone," Serena responded sobbing. "I need to be alone right now. Nothing will ever make it better again. I was perfectly fine before all of this happened. I just want to go to sleep." Queen serenity left the room and Serena by herself to mourn her beloved boyfriends death. 

Pyro's notes--- Hey! Like this chapter?J I do *.* I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but it will be sometime! Enjoy and please review!


End file.
